RoyTana The Hunter Series
by Madison Makokis
Summary: "Since the Infection started, nothing but Chaos roams the planet earth.. Do you think me and my friends have what it takes to survive this horrible world..?"


Due to the horrible weather

Roy-Tana, her name was Roy-Tana. But she called herself Roy, she hasn't got a good reason why or what she was doing here in the first place; but she did remember something telling her to destroy the zombie apocalypse. But, Kill all zombie's? That would be a bit too hard for her, so she had to wait for months to go by before she can do anything to the zombie race. But when they did go by, she was sitting on a military fence, she was now at the age she was able to "destroy the zombie apocalypse", but she didn't have anything equipped on her.

As she went strolling around the deserted place she couldn't find nothing noticeable yet, nothing she had found, nothing she had touched, nothing she had seen. But while walking she heard a small child's voice ringing at the back of her head, she turned around and seen a young little girl wearing pink running towards Roy. "Miss! Please help me!" The little girl cried out, she went behind Roy; Roy didn't seem to care. But as Roy seen zombie's charging towards them. Roy had to be ready for this.

Roy quickly looked around for something to use for now, except all she found was a wooden part with two or three nails on it crooked. Roy made a stance with the wooden part among her, as she waited for them to gain up closer, Roy began to feel sweat drops falling off of her forehead and cheeks, and hitting the ground. She took a deep breath then swung her wooden part like she was playing baseball. Blood was shredding everywhere onto Roy but not on the little girl behind her, Roy began to swing crazy, then she began stabbing them multiple times with the nail part of the wooden board.

It began to get dark, Roy dropped the wooden nail board and turned to the little girl. "Who are you?" Roy asks, as the little girl began to get nervous, Roy stuffed her hoodie pockets with her hands. The little girl squirmed around and looked up at the Sixteen year old girl.

"I am Kokoro, my father and my mother came here with me to have a vacation. But instead, once the infection started they began to get sick and we had to fly home but before we even made it to the airport. They turned into grey like people. And they began to chase me..." Kokoro began sobbing, Roy closed her eyes and sighed. "Who are, are you?" Kokoro had sobbed underneath her voice, Roy opened her eyes quickly and turned around and made her arm straight in front of Kokoro telling her that Roy is trying to protect Kokoro for now.

Roy looked around and noticed something from afar, "Kokoro. You see that house over there?" Roy didn't move her head from the blurry object afar, Kokoro looked around and seen a grey and blue kind of house with blood shed all over it. "I bet you can't beat me to it." Roy had made a playful sound in her voice, but Roy didn't mean it.

Kokoro nodded, and smiled at Roy, she began to run before Roy. Roy was behind Kokoro, Kokoro was giggling in playfulness. But then it did get serious. Roy ran up to Kokoro and began to carry her around her shoulder. Kokoro looked behind of Roy and seen a blurry object too, running after them. "Ah! Roy run faster!" Kokoro was hiding her face in Roy's hood, Roy looked behind quickly and gasped.

Roy went faster but nearly tripped, but when they made it to the house, Roy smashed her face into the door and Kokoro ran inside first. Roy was lying on the front door and Kokoro looked at Roy lying there with squiggly eyes.

"Roy wake up please!" Kokoro shook Roy-Tana then looked up, the blurry object became clear, it was a teenaged girl just as Roy but multiple times different, Kokoro dragged Roy inside and slammed the door and locked it, then the door was almost bashed down, but it was tough enough to not break yet. Kokoro covered her ears, just in a few minutes. The banging stopped, Kokoro uncovered her ears and looked at the door. She gave out a sigh of relieve and looked at Roy. "Wake up Roy, Nap time is over." Kokoro was poking Roy on her cheek.

Roy then came to, Roy opened her eyes and shook her head. "Wow, what a knock out. But who was it Kokoro?" Roy got up and looked out the window, and sat on the ripped up couch that seemed to be okay still.

Kokoro tried to remember what she sort of looked like, but since Kokoro was only a child she couldn't remember hard enough. "I can't remember." Kokoro told Roy. Roy groaned, Kokoro began to giggle.

"Hey Kokoro. Why do you think we are sent here in the zombie apocalypse?" Roy asked Kokoro, Kokoro turned to Roy and blinked at her suddenly.

Kokoro went up the Roy and sat down beside her, then said, "I don't quite know, Roy. I thought Zombie's didn't exist." Kokoro lied her head on Roy's laps. Roy looked at Kokoro closing her eyes slowly, "My mom would always let me do this to her." Kokoro suddenly said, Roy blanked out into her thoughts.

_Mother? Father? What are those, I heard of them. But I completely forgot... _Roy had heard her echo speaking to her, Kokoro sighed and scrunched up her legs to try keep them warm. Roy looked at Kokoro lying down, trying to ignore this day and try to get some sleep. Roy looked up back at the window, she closed her eyes and began to doze off too...

**BANG- **Roy jumped up from the couch with Kokoro falling off of it and lying on the tiled floor, Roy went towards the door. As her eye peeked through she had seen survivors, she opened the door and looked at them. "What do you want?" Roy asked with her voice deep. Kokoro got up and walked behind Roy and hid her self behind her. Roy had waited for an answer, they were shivering, they had blood all over them, and their clothes were ripped.

"We just want a place to stay! Somewhere safe!" The first survivor had shouted at Roy, Roy growled underneath her breath, Roy had nearly slammed the door but Kokoro began to speak from behind Roy.

"Roy can keep you all safe! She even helped me!" Kokoro had smiled, they all began to crowed the door way and began to scatter inside the house, they were scavenging for food in the kitchen, they were trying to find blankets for themselves. Roy turned to Kokoro and went upstairs without Kokoro following her, Kokoro looked up at Roy walking upstairs. "I shouldn't of said anything.." Kokoro had whispered to herself, then went into the living room again with the big window staring at her, Kokoro lied on her side again with her legs scrunched up again beside her chest area.

Roy was in a big room the door was held back locked, Roy had slipped off her jeans, hoodie, her shoes and her long ripped scarf. They were hanging from the dresser, Roy had a blood tinted tank top underneath her hoodie, and small shorts underneath her jeans. She had no socks underneath her shoes just bare feet. Roy lied on the bed and rubbed her forehead. "I can't protect everyone..." Roy had whispered.

Kokoro was lying there with the survivors sleeping everywhere on the floor sharing blankets, but more like hogging. Kokoro was lying there on her back now, but Kokoro was startled by a sudden noise from outside. As she turned to the window she went in front of the curtains that were also blood tinted, Kokoro had her face up against the glass to see what it was. All that she seen was a can blowing in the wind hitting sudden rocks against the ground. Kokoro smiled, and went upstairs to check up on Roy. "R,Roy." Kokoro knocked on the door, Roy heard her quiet knocks. Roy grabbed a thin blanket and wrapped it around herself.

As Roy went towards the door, she unlocked it slowly and carefully, and she opened the door to see Kokoro on the other end, "Yes Kokoro." Roy had said it deeply and quiet like. Kokoro hugged Roy's legs and began sobbing. Roy knew what that meant already, she let Kokoro in and locked the door quickly. "Kokoro, I have a question." Roy was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, Kokoro was laying underneath the blankets with her hands underneath her head.

"Yes Roy?" Kokoro had asked, Roy had smiled suddenly.

Roy lied down beside Kokoro without being so close nor underneath the blankets. But then Roy's smile faded, "Do you know why those people asked to come in so greedy like?" Roy had told Kokoro, Kokoro shook her head. Roy had looked at the ceiling.

"Roy do you know why?" Kokoro had asked Roy, Roy had turned to head to Kokoro and closed her eyes and whispered into Kokoro's ear.

Roy waited for a while then whispered softly, "They are probably infected.." Roy had whispered then turned away from Kokoro and fell asleep with the thin blanket around Roy. Kokoro bit her lip then made sure if the door was really locked. Kokoro fell asleep when she was worrying too much.

In the morning, they both heard banging and moaning, Kokoro screamed, but Roy covered her mouth quickly. "Shh!" Roy had told Kokoro, Kokoro nodded and stayed silent. Roy opened the door and began crushing whatever was behind the door with a wooden chair that was beside the desk that was bent, she was crushing and slamming it with her chair. Roy stopped, and began breathing. Roy looked a little bit up with her hair getting off her way, she seen a normal person with a bit mark on her arm with her face smashed into her head.

Kokoro looked at the person and covered her face in Roy's tank top, Roy's eyes were trembling, Roy would've given them treatment, but instead she was smashing the woman's face into her head. Roy turned away and began squeezing into her jeans and hoodie, as she was done she grabbed Kokoro on the back of the neck, "We have to get moving." Kokoro had slipped into her small pink bloody shoes and began walking beside Roy, Roy knew that Kokoro needed to hold somebody's hand and the only hand around was Roy's.

But Roy didn't she just left Kokoro hanging, so Roy was walking slowly and she stopped immediately when she heard a can fall in the distant behind them. When Roy turned around she seen nothing, Roy growled and began walking again. Kokoro was looking back and began holding Roy's wrist, Roy wanted to snatch her wrist away from Kokoro but she didn't she knew that Kokoro was scared. So Roy left her wrist alone for Kokoro to squeeze.

"K,Kokoro. Do you want to go to a place to get something for both of us to survive?" Roy asked Kokoro, Kokoro turned to Roy and blinked.

"What kind of things?" Kokoro asked with pure sweetness and innocent in her voice, Roy blushed and shook her head angrily.

Roy stopped and looked around, "Well, something like. Health kits, Guns, Food, and Clothing. Cause you can't be running around like that. You'll be ripped without clothes in a second." Roy pointed at Kokoro. Kokoro looks at her clothing, she has a bloody yet fading kind of skirt, tiny tinkly shoes, and a pink shirt that says i love you, but it's bloody.

"But Roy, I like my clothing..." Kokoro had begged, then Roy just noticed something.

"How do you know my name again?" Roy asked, she remembered not telling her name yet. Kokoro bit her lip and looked up at Roy in her eyes deeply. Roy was confused yet curious about how she knew.

Kokoro smiled and giggled, "I just knew. Cause I remember seeing you somewhere. You were speaking to yourself, and you said. "Come on Roy, we have to stay up longer." You slapped yourself and kept walking then that's when we bumped into each other." Kokoro explained. Roy just remembered that, She was trying to stay awake but she just couldn't, but when she met Kokoro she began to feel, energetic. "Roy, Just Roy?" Kokoro asked, Roy turned to the little girl and blinked.

Roy bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "Probably. But my name is Roy-Tana I just call myself Roy for shorter. But, I don't know what my last name is yet..." Roy had answered. Kokoro was confused, Roy didn't have a last name. So Kokoro just tilted a bit in confusion.

"That's weird. My full name is Kokoro "Omega" Tanaka." Kokoro had said to Roy, Roy blinked.

Then they began to walk again, they both didn't say a word; but then again. A Horde of zombie's came charging at them again, Roy didn't have enough time to even look for a use of weapon. But Kokoro was helping Roy so Kokoro tossed a nail board at Roy, Roy charged at them and began smashing in their heads, faces, and began cracking necks. Roy was breathing deeply, then turned to Kokoro. "Let's get going.." Roy had wrapped her scarf around her neck from falling off and flying away from them. Kokoro went running up beside Roy and looked straight on.

_Hour's later..._ Roy was lying on a wall that seemed to be broken, Kokoro was breathing and looked down at Roy. "Are you okay?" Kokoro had asked with a pleasant voice. Roy looked at the scared child, then looked at herself. _No bite marks.. Good. _Roy had sighed then got up.

"Come on-" Once Roy got up she bumped into another person, _Another zombie? _Roy had nearly smacked the person out but when she found out it was another survivor; she stopped quickly. Roy looked up at the teenaged girl. "Who in the heck are you, and why do I care?" Roy had asked her.

She helped up Roy and smiled at her, "I am Hanako. Nice to meet you, if I mind asking. Did you see another girl come around here? She wears black everything." Hanako had asked Roy, Roy blinked then turned to Kokoro. "Hey there little girl, did you see a person wearing black?" Hanako had asked Kokoro.

Kokoro was standing there for awhile, till she remembered when something was chasing Roy and Kokoro at human speed, or was it human speed? Kokoro looked up at the girl, "Is it that person who was chasing me and Roy?" Kokoro asked, Roy was looking at the sky, then gasped as she heard Kokoro talk about the person chasing them.

"Have you seen that person?" Hanako asked. Kokoro was confused at first, but then she knew that they hadn't seen that person since. Kokoro shook her head in shock, Hanako sighed but with more anger in her beloved sigh. "It's alright. I need to find her before she-" Hanako knew she was giving off too much information, then she stopped herself and smiled. "Mind if I join this small group for now? Just until I find-" Hanako smacked her forehead, _Again with the too much information_ Hanako had laughed and grinned at Roy, and stuck out her hand. "Deal?" Hanako asked.

Roy was thinking for a couple of minutes until Kokoro said, "Please Roy! This is the only chance to have another person help you with fending off zombies." Roy knew that Kokoro was right, Kokoro is always Right. Roy had sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine." Roy stuck out her hand and shook Hanako's hand. Hanako smiled then turned to Kokoro. "That's Kokoro, I am Roy. And we are trying to find a helicopter to go to this one "safe" place." Roy had explained it in short words for Hanako but then again. Roy made another mistake about the paradise without zombies.

Hanako had sat down on the broken building part with Roy slipping down to have a seat, Kokoro had crossed her legs. "That paradise you want to go to, is just a lie. C.E.D.A would never take anybody in unless they are scientists." Hanako had told Roy, Roy had gasped in shock.

Roy punched to wall and nearly broke her hand, but only blood smeared on her knuckles. Roy turned away and began crying suddenly, but they didn't know she was crying; they just thought she was in anger and she needed a little time just to be alone. "Let's get going." Roy got up and let the wind take her tears away. Hanako suddenly got up with Kokoro holding her hand.

"Where do you think we'll be going, Roy?" Hanako asked, Roy began walking off to the same direction her and Kokoro were going.

"We are going to a big mall!" Kokoro let go of Hanako's hand and stretched out her arms to mimic the "big mall". Hanako smiled and began giggling with Kokoro, Kokoro then began holding onto Hanako's hand and follow Roy, Roy was a bit farther than them, but she wasn't going to go anywhere without them.

Roy knew that she might need them for something very sudden soon, but she didn't know what. Roy fiddled around with her bangs and stopped. She turned to the sun and glittered her eyes in it, "Something seems different." Roy had suddenly said.

Hanako and Kokoro turned to the sun and seen, the sun was colourful when it is in a zombie apocalypse, Kokoro smiled, then pointed at the sun and began shouting. "Colourful! Colourful! Colourful!~" Kokoro was being awfully loud, that she could bring a flock of zombies towards them.

As Roy had just jinxed them, she groaned. Zombies were coming towards them, it was just bad luck for them. As they began to run, Kokoro had seen a mall up ahead. "Mall!" Kokoro had pointed, Kokoro was being carried on Hanako's back, with Roy behind them trying to check up on the zombie flock coming towards them.

Roy seen another person on top of the mall steps, and she came running towards them and pasted all of them, but as Roy seen. She had a katana, in her hand. She had black hair, and a kimono that Japanese people wear.. _Who is she?_


End file.
